pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 5
Route 2 Running along the west side of Melemele Island, features steep hills, tall grass, and several other s who are itching for battle. This scenic route connects Hau'oli City to the south with up north. The hallowed Hau'oli Cemetery and the fruitful also lie of the path and to the east, and the Big Wave Beach to the west. Head just north and you'll run into a Trainer. |} Some particularly feisty Pokémon will take the initiative and spring a battle on you in the Alola region. Fortunately, there are always signs that feisty Pokémon are nearby. These Pokémon sometimes drop items after battle, so check the ground for a shiny spot after you defeat them. Scale 's first hill and then go through the tall grass on the right to make your way to the Hau'oli Cemetery. Hau'oli Cemetery Here you'll find valuable items and wild Pokémon among the final resting spots of some of 's former residents and some more s as well. When faced with a wild Pokémon, sometimes they will call for help. If a helper arrives, you'll suddenly find yourself in an SOS Battle! There are three Trainers here, as well as some items. Above the grave closest to the entrance is a . Right above that is a trainer. |} Go around the hedge and up to find a by a headstone. Go right to battle another trainer. |} Right below her is a . Next to her is a Poké Finder spot where you can take pictures of . Go to the grass to the bottom right and up to battle a . |} This trainer's name is Ikue, who uses . This is a reference to , the voice actress for in the anime. Go down the path and you'll find . After you're done here, head back to . Route 2 Continue north to battle a Trainer. |} On the small house near him is a . If you try to go north, you will be stopped by a . In one of the hotel's guest rooms, you'll find a man who will give you two s. Go outside and right, and the hotel manager will lead you down to the Big Wave Beach. Before going down there, you get to battle a . |} After winning, head down to the beach. Big Wave Beach Here, you can exchange Battle Points for items and Move Tutor moves. |} |} Talk to the girl in the yellow swimsuit to learn about Mantine Surfing. Unfortunately, right now you won't really be able to try it out until you complete your grand trial for Melemele Island. Try to leave and you'll be ambushed by Team Skull Grunts. They attack the . Talk to them and one of them will battle you. |} For defeating him, the Swimmer girl wil give you a . Head up the rock cliff and go around to the southeast part of the beach and you'll see a near the water by a in a black swimsuit. Left of it and up in the corner is a . On the other side of the beach is a cave, but you can't explore it until you get Lapras Paddle after Lana's trial. Head out of the beach and back to . Route 2 Go to the right of the hotel and you'll see a house. Next to the house, you'll meet a man who's upset over his missing . Help him out by looking for it in its favorite shady places, like under vehicles or beneath trees. It'll stay around the area of the hotel, but if you don't look it in the eye when you find it, it'll come out. You'll be rewarded with an , an , and an . Keep moving north of the hotel and you'll battle a . |} Go right of him to enter the . Berry Fields Talk to the girl farmer. She explains that the Berries here all come from Camphrier Town in Kalos, which is next to a large Berry farm that grows Berries in rich abundance. But the fields in Alola cannot grow Berries; instead, Berry farming is done at Poké Pelago. The man will give you an , and asks if you have a . Check under the Berry trees and you should find one. On the right side of his house is a . Behind his house in the upper right corner is a . Go inside the house and one of the will give you a . There is also a on the side of his wall on the right. Outside, check the brown basket by the fertilizer box to get a . On the left of the field is a , and in the flower pot by the fertilizer bags is a . After this, head back to . Route 2 As you come back, you will encounter the Ultra Recon Squad members again. Go to the right and you can battle a trainer. |} Next to her is a . Backtrack and go north and through the fence to battle a . |} Go down and up the slope to collect a . Keep going until you meet up with Hau again. He's found a Pokémon Center, which he abbreviates to PMC. Both of you head inside. Hau is excited about your upcoming trial and gives you three s. Also, now you can tap on the Rotom Pokédex whenever Rotom's eyes flash yellow, and you can try Roto Loto. With this, you can receive several boosts, akin to O-Powers in Generation VI. You can stop by the Poké Mart for more items. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= A inside the Pokémon Center is willing to trade her for your . It is nicknamed "Cha." Before your trial, take a moment to search the Berry pile near the Pokémon Center. You might startle a that's enjoying a snack. You can try to catch it if you want, and then you'll grab the Berries after the battle. The in the Pokémon Center will pay you 3,000 if you show her 's Pokédex entry. When you are ready, go across from the Pokémon Center and approach Ilima, who is standing by the Verdant Cavern. You won't be able to leave until you complete the trial. When you're ready, say yes. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon